


Morning Touch

by syuuri



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, I mean, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuuri/pseuds/syuuri
Summary: Ever so gently, Michiru outlined Haruka's lips with her finger, smiling when the later took a playful nibble. “It’s the 27th, Haruka.”*Haruka's birthday fic.





	Morning Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This story was totally unplanned. It was 2 AM and I should already be sleeping, but this idea hit me and wouldn't leave me alone. There is sex, but I didn't go with full blown smut or else I wouldn't have finished on time. This story is coincidentally also my first Harumichi fic (that I finished), so I'm kind of nervous, but I think I'm pretty happy with it and I hope you'd enjoy it too.
> 
> Happy birthday, Haruka! I love you!

It wasn’t the penthouse, although their apartment was high enough to ensure the waking bustling city of Tokyo didn’t reach their ears. Thick beige curtains pulled tight across the floor-to-ceiling window, effectively shutting them out from the outside world safe for a sliver of sunlight slipping through the small gap where the curtains met. All in all, Haruka would have been guaranteed almost another hour of sleep if a slight weight making itself comfortable on top of her didn’t startle her out of her dreams.

When it came, the whisper was melodious - as light as the summer breeze, as luminous as the siren’s song that dragged oblivious sailors to the floor of the ocean. As familiar as the back of her hand.

“Haruka,”

She stirred.

“ _Ha-ru-ka._ ” A callous hand slipped beneath her top, tracing love poems on her skin as it went along. A thumb brushed against her breast, not accidentally, teasingly.

Haruka slung an arm across the lithe figure on top of her, anchoring it around her hips. She was conscious enough to know that the hem of Michiru’s slip had followed an exciting trajectory up her thighs, and her hand shifted lower to rest upon one luscious cheek. She squeezed.

“Yes, you are definitely awake,” Michiru laughed.

Haruka chuckled, cracking one eye open. They were pressed so close her laughter reverberated to Michiru and back again. Haruka wondered if there would ever come a day when she would get used to this - waking up next to Michiru. It was something she would never take for granted.

Ever so gently, Michiru outlined Haruka's lips with her finger, smiling when the later took a playful nibble. “It’s the 27th, Haruka.”

“I know," Haruka smirked, eyes closing again as their foreheads tapped together. "It’s Thursday.”

While they never needed a reason to lose themselves in each other, an excuse was definitely needed to allow them some additional time to laze about in bed instead of frantically jumping into shower and eating breakfast before getting to school at least 20 minutes before homeroom started, as anything less than fifteen minutes was considered late per Michiru’s standard. If her birthday was what it took, then Haruka wasn’t about to complain. Not even on Michiru’s birthday would her beautiful girlfriend grant her the same concession. Haruka silently promised herself to try her luck again in two months, after having failed miserably in the previous years.

It started out slow: a soft touching of lips, a mingling of puffs of warm air until they could practically taste the other. A flick of familiar tongue, hands peeling off a tank top. Goosebumps dotted Haruka’s arms. A sharp intake of breath and a breathless plea spilled from swollen lips. Her nipples puckered up from both cold and desire and Michiru took care of it by drawing the left one into her mouth.

Haruka keened softly, yielding under her touch. Her slow spin towards the oblivion had begun. “You- _uh_ , remembered-,”

“I had to get a head start. Your fans would be monopolizing you all day today.” Michiru slithered down her body, suckling and nipping at whatever spots hit her fancy, which were pretty much everywhere.

Truth be told, birthdays had since long lost its charm for Haruka. She really couldn't care less. _This_ , however, Michiru nestled between her legs, doing sinful things only she could... she cared a lot about _that_. “Some would argue that you are monopolizing me, every day of the year.”

“Is that a complaint?” Michiru’s lips deliciously grazed the sensitive skin beneath her navel. One tug and boyshort panties joined the clattered clothing on the floor.

“Never,” her muscles clenched when short nails raked down her toned abs. There was a small pinch that was followed by a bite. “I love being yours.” Fact.

Haruka felt more than saw Michiru’s grin, but all lucid thoughts immediately abandoned her when Michiru lazily massaged a finger over her throbbing clit.

“M- _Michi_ - _!_ “

The motion slowed until it ceased completely and Haruka almost screamed in frustration. Her leg gave an involuntary jerk. The violinist planted a kiss on the small patch of skin above the one place Haruka needed her the most. When Michiru spoke, her voice was barely restrained. Haruka was so wet already.

(For her. Because of her.)

“I know.”

Michiru finally took pity on her and Haruka _did_ scream, then. Michiru languidly swiped at the length of her slit, once, twice, and stopped at the pearl between slippery nether lips. Her tongue gave a hard rub before circling the hard nubbin with the tip. She was swift one second, agonizingly slow the next. Her lips and tongue and teeth were collaborating in an orchestra that made Haruka’s body sing. She would let Michiru take her into the deepest ocean, drowning her, making her one with the sea until Haruka didn’t know where she ended and Michiru began.

Michiru moaned, momentarily leaving the clitoris to dip inside and taste Haruka’s sweetness right from the core. She spelled her name inside the moist canal, claiming Haruka in the most intimate way.

It wasn’t long before the finale hit Haruka like a tidal wave. Waves and waves of white hot pleasures surged through every fiber of her being, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. The sheets rippled under her writhing body and still, Michiru didn’t stop. She drank her in, set her body ablaze anew, sent her to another, smaller spiraling encore of orgasm.

When it became too much, Haruka weakly tugged at the green hair sprawling across her thigh.

Michiru crawled back up, propping her head on her hand while the other caressing Haruka’s trembling body, soothing, calming, bringing her back to the shore. After what seemed like forever, the blood stopped rushing to her ears, the ringing slowly replaced by the static hum of the air conditioner and her labored, ragged breathing. It still felt as if she was holding on to a buoy, swaying back and forth following an unsteady current, but she could finally move her toes. Small victory. Haruka opened her eyes and licked at her chapped lips.

Michiru was silently watching her through lidded eyes, the corners of her lips curved up into a beautiful smile. Her normally neatly combed hair was a wild cumulus curtain around her heart-shaped face. Her eyes, subtly glazed from arousal, so blue, so warm, so full of the things she had said and yet to say, but it didn't matter because Haruka _knew_. She just did.

The distance was too much to bear so Haruka threaded her fingers around the aqua curls at Michiru’s nape and pulled her in, her mouth already half opened to welcome Michiru’s tongue. Michiru answered in kind, her tongue rustling with hers until-

“ _Tsk_ , Michiru...,” Haruka grunted and broke the kiss, feeling the twinge and sting Michiru’s hand against her body emphasized.

They both studied the scattering of cherry blossom markings on her chest and torso (Haruka also noted the glee in Michiru’s eyes that she didn't bother to hide). One had been strategically placed above her left breast: an orchid tattoo pulsing in time with her heartbeats.

“Your uniform would cover them.” Michiru pointed out coyly.

Haruka scoffed, her eyes narrowed, and reached for the hand that was stroking her collarbone. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes. “They would, but you knew I had PE today.”

“Oh, did I?” Michiru had the audacity to look sheepish, blue eyes widening as if the small piece of information had just clicked into place. “My bad.”

Haruka growled and tackled her down, hands closing around her wrists as she straddled her hips. She was too happy and too absorbed in the moment to care about what kind of gossip would generate when her classmates saw her in the locker room. Obviously, it wasn’t on the top of her girlfriend’s worries too.

Michiru’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “Are you going to punish me, Tenoh senpai?”

Haruka shut her up with a deep kiss.

Later, much, much later when they only had ten minutes to get up and make themselves as presentable as possible (something that Michiru seemed to have flawlessly mastered- a talent which infuriated Haruka to no end) and Michiru’s body was as purple and crimson and sore as Haruka’s, she brought the blonde into her arms. Their legs tangled, her thigh inadvertently finding its way against Haruka’s damp mound and it was all she could do from having her way with her again.

“Do we have time for a shower?”

Haruka hummed, licking Michiru’s glistening neck before pecking it gently. “We do, if we take one together.”

“Are you going to behave?”

“If you are.”

Michiru buried her nose in tousled blonde hair. “Happy birthday, love.”

Another peck. “I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
